He Ate my Heart
by Belladonna Tanaka
Summary: All Aya's ever wanted was a normal life, to live with her family, her whole family and to just be happy. But no, the universe just couldn't let her have that, she had to be the love child of a Japanese billionaire and a "nobody" French women. Her grandmother had to be awful, she had to uproot her and her brother and move them all the way to Japan.
1. INFO

**((Hello friends, another new story for y'all. I started this before Your Sister's a Magic One. But TOTALLYY different Kyoya path. So yep, I'll let the story do the talking. Reviews would be nice, I gives you stories, you gives me comments. :D…please?))**

**INFO**

**Name:** Eliza Ayako Antoinette de Grantaine Suou

**Age:** 15 (first year)

**Birthday:** July 11th

**Star Sign:** Cancer: the sun crab. Cancers can be emotional, loving, intuitive, imaginative, cautious, protective and sympathetic. But some negative aspects are that they can be changeable, moody, overemotional, touchy, clingy and unable to let go of something's.

**Height:** 5'5 (165 cm)

**Nationality: **French-Japanese

**Appearance:** Aya has a short, curly blond bob with large blue-gray eyes. Her eyes seem to give her an air of coldness, causing people to think she is a strong and silent type but once you get up close and personal with her you soon realize she's a lot like her older brother, although she is considerably calmer.

Her rose color is yellow, mostly due to irony. Throughout the story she expresses her hatred of yellow, though she comes to like it...okay tolerate it. Yellow a sign of warmth, cheerful, mellow, creative, optimistic, idealistic and imaginative person. In Asian culture yellow represents a scared and imperial feeling, but in western culture yellow represents joy and happiness. Both versions are represented in her. The contrasting color of yellow is purple, even though they are opposites they work well together.

**Type:** "Bishojo" meaning young and beautiful girl.

**Family:** Mother: Anne-Sophia de Grantaine, Father: Yuzuru Suou and older brother Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suou.

**Favorite subjects:** French, Japanese (what would be English class for us :P), and History (European history)

**Favorite Food(s):** Anything Strawberry

**Fun Fact:** She plays the violin, for the same reason as her brother plays the piano. When their mother was bedridden they would both play for her.

**Past:** Eliza had a fairly normal life. She lived with her mother and older brother in France for the first 11 years of her life, her father visiting when he could. Her parents weren't married; they didn't even live in the same country. She and her brother were the children of an affair between a rich Japanese business man and a so called "no-body" French woman. So I guess that's not really normal huh? Although her life was hard she wouldn't trade it for anything. It was almost smooth sailing until their grandmother, their father's mother, came to France to make a deal with her mother. She would take Rene back to Japan to become the Suou family heir. The girl and her mother would stay in France never being able to see him again. Of course they would get something in return. Her mother was sickly, almost never well enough to do anything, and she would get full heath support for herself and all of her debts paid in full. Her mother accepted, mostly for her son to have a better life. Rene told her that he would go only if his mother and sister were well taken care of. He left them causing her mother fall into guilt and depression. Talking about killing herself, saying the world would be a better place without her…but she couldn't. She couldn't leave the girl. Her only remaining child. It was still as if she had given up, on Eliza, on her health, on life. Almost a year later he mother finally returned to normal...well as normal as one could be after that. Almost as if Rene hadn't been real, yet pictures of him covered the house as well as pictures of the Eliza.

Three years after taking Rene from them the girls Grandmother returned to France, this time for her. She told them she needed someone to marry off to expand the Suou Empire. She offered to let the two see their mother after both were married. For days her mother mulled it over. Thinking of how much better it would be for Eliza to live that way...to live with her brother...to be able to see them... But also having no one to care for...no one to call her mom...no one to love and for them to love her right back. Four days after the short meeting Eliza told her mom she need to do this, she need to be there for Tamaki, she need to bring him home, him and their father.

**((That's about it for her, I know it's a long ass bio but I just went to the Ouran wiki and used that base. This is a primarily Kyoya love interest based story but there will be random Mori moments just for the D'awws. Any questions or concerns or you just need to tell me how awesome I am, a message or comment or whatever would make me super happy. I said it at the top but hey, who reads these anyway. :I))**


	2. I feel the Sparkles kicking in again

**Ch.1: "I feel the Sparkles kicking it again."**

((Aya's POV))

I woke up to the sound of YFCz blasting from my alarm clock, I sat straight up and yelped in surprised. After a few moments of looked around and feeling my face (gerbils eating my face dream, we've all had it.) I realized who I was, where I was and what was happening, I swung my feet onto the floor and jumped up, dancing and singing along, Vanilla was my favorite song after all. After dancing around like an idiot for a minute or two I turned the song off and jumped in the shower, starting to sing again. I'd have to practice specking Japanese full time anyway so I started talking to the wall.

"Hello...How are you...I'm lovely thank you for asking, I am from France...Eli...Ayako Suou please to meet you...please take good care of me..." I bowed to the wall and finished up me shower. After getting out and dry I started to look for the yellow monstrosity that was my uniform. I found it on the back of the door and threw it on the bed... "Uggghh...why did it have to be yellow..." I said in French and threw myself on the bed next to it. "I hate yellow..." This time I had switched back to Japanese. I sat up and grabbed the dress slipping it on and looking myself over in the mirror. After a quick groan I put on a bit of powder, black eyeliner and red lipstick, blew my hair dry and tried to straighten it to no avail, it was still and big curly mess just like my mom's...Mom...RENE! I ran out of my room and started looking around frantically; the she-demon said I'd be in the same house as my brother. "Rene?" I started down the hall towards the large staircase. There's where I saw someone, the women who ran the house...uh...Maesono, that's her name. "Maesono-san, Maesono-san!" She turns to me and bowed.

"What can I do for you Mistress Suou?"

"Oh...Uh...El...Ayako's fine. Could you please tell me where Rene is?"

"Ah you mean Master Tamaki, right this way." That's right...I wasn't the only one with a name change... I followed her into a kitchen area, a large man with an even bigger moustache and unibrow was cooking.

"Um..."

"Master Tamaki will be down for breakfast any minute now, please take a seat Mistress Suou."

"Thank you...and really please call me Ayako, someone need to remind me of my new name." I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled.

"Alright...Mistress Ayako." I sweatdroped and looked at ground.

"Well it's a start..." With that Maesono left...

~~Maesono's POV~~

As I left the kitchen I took it upon myself to fetch Master Tamaki for Mistress Ayako. So I walked up the two flights of stairs to his room and knocked a few times.

"Master Tamaki?"

"Ah Maesono, just the person I needed to talk to." He opened the door striking a pose. "How do I look this morning?"

"Very nice Master Tamaki but I'm not here to complement you." He did what he normally does in this situation and pouted in the corner of his room. I sighed and continued. "I'm here to tell you you're late for breakfast." I turned and started towards the stairs. "Mistress Ayako will not wait for you forever." I turned back to see a look of shock and confusion on his face and he ran as fast as he could down the stairs.

"It's not nice to play trick like that Maesono!" I smiled and laughed to myself.

~~Ayako's POV~~

The large hairy man placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me along with a glass of milk.

"T-Thank you sir..."

"My pleasure Mistress." He bowed then walked away. I was about to take my first bite when the door swung open and Rene was standing there painting, staring right at me. I dropped my fork. He was taller that's for sure, other than that his physical appearance was about the same.

"Rene..."

"Eliza..." I jumped up from the table and ran into his arms, sobbing at this point. I had completely throw Japanese out the window and could only seem to remember French.

"I...I thought I was never g-gonna see you ag-again..." He pet my head kissing my forehead. Speaking French right back.

"It's alright Eliza there's no need to cry. I'm here now and I promise you we will never be apart again." I look up and smiled letting out a small giggle. Then I heard and sniffle that was neither mine nor Rene's, we both looked to our right to see Maesono and the large hairy chef. The chef was blowing his noise while Maesono patted his back.

"That's enough Jillian..." Maesono said blankly.

"B-But it's so beautiful..." He blew his noise again and Maesono started to drag him out. "It's like something form a movie they're even sparkling..." Maesono pulled him out the door and Rene stared to laugh.

"Sparkling?" He had switched back to Japanese.

"I don't know about you but I felt particularly sparkly just then." I stuck my tongue out and laughed. "So...Tamaki..." I looked up at him. His eyes widened and he lifted me up and started spinning.

"Oh I forgot just how cute you are! And it's not just a normal cute it's a beyond cute! A Haruhi cute! And your broken Japanese just adds too it." I clung to him giggling as he spun me. I had almost forgotten what a spazy mess he could be. He set me down at the large table where I sat before and dragged a chair right up next to me. "So Eliza, what have you been up too? How's mom? How's France? Why are you here? Do you have a boyfriend? Have anyone asked about me? Is Hachibei doing okay? It's mom's health any better? Is-?" I covered his mouth and took a deep breath.

"I go by Ayako now, not much, much better, the same, I live here now, no boyfriend to report, tons, yes, yes." I uncovered his mouth "Anything else?"

"Why are you living here now? What about mom?"

"W-Well...grandma thought it would be a good idea to have a girl in the Suou family. One she could marry off...so she came to France a few days ago and said that if she handed me over then we could both see mom after we both marry." He grits his teeth.

"Is...Is mom at least being taken care of?"

"Yes, Grandma sent a nurse to take care of her just in case. But she's been doing much better; she hasn't been in the hospital since you left." He smiled and sighed pulling me into a hug.

"That's good." I hugged him back and we both started eating.

~~boring stuff~~

"Please pull the car around." Tamaki said as we walked outside, hand in hand.

"Yes sir." A man with a little mustache said running off. I tighten my grip on Tamaki's hand. He looked down at me with a smile.

"What's the matter Aya?" he said in French trying to sooth me.

"W-What if nobody likes me?" He tilted my head up to look at him.

"What's not to like, you're beautiful, smart, outgoing."

"You're my brother you have to say that." I pouted pushing him a little.

"I've got a lot of friends so even if you can't seem to make any we can always share." I smiled.

"I mean like 1st year friends."

"Oh well I hav-..." His eyes widen and he screamed. "No, no, no!" He let go of me and started pacing.

"W-What?" I was totally confused by the sudden mood change.

"No she can know! She won't know! But the doppelgangers! And Haruhi!"

"Who? Me? What? I?" My eyes widened. "Haruhi?" I mumbled as he kept spazing. 'Now where have I heard that before...?

~Tiny Flashback~

"...beyond cute! Haruhi cute! ..."

~Over now~

'Haruhi huh?' I grabbed his arm trying to calm him down. "What are you even doing?"

"N-Nothing! I'm fine..." The car pulled up and he yanked me in. "Come! We must school!"

~~Car stuff~~

We walked down the 1st year hallway. Me clinging to his arm and looking around shyly. Everyone was staring at us and I had no idea why. We stopped in front of the class 1-A doorway. He took my shoulders and looked at me seriously.

"Listen Aya don't talk to any twins or any Haruhi's in there got it?

"Got it...no twins no Haruhi's." There's that name again...Haruhi. He looked around a few times and kissed the top of my head.

"Meet me out front this afternoon!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the hall. I swallowed hard and looked in the room. Again everyone was staring at me. I walled in slowly and looked around for a teacher. A boy with brown hair and glassed walked up to me and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"A-Ah yes. My name is Ayako Suou and I'm transferring into this class. I am from France so my Japanese is not very good. Please take care of me." I smiled and tilted my head to the side. He blushed and bit and pushed up his glasses.

"I-I see. I'm the class president Kazukiyo Soga. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you, you're so kind." I laughed a bit and looked at the other students looking at us. I looked back and a red headed boy was standing in Soga's place.

"S-Soga-kun?" I looked around for him then back at the ginger boy smiling. "Hello..."

"Hello ma'lady. I see that you're with Tono." I looked at him confused.

"W-What does that mean? Who am I with?" He laughed and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Now I see why he likes you, you're adorable." He leaned in a bit, closing his eyes. My eyes widened, was he going to kiss me or something!? Then a boy who looked almost exactly like him pushed him over.

"That's enough Hikaru; you don't want to scare her." OH NO! Twins! I started to back away and I backed right into someone. I looked up and it was a really cutesy boy with big brown eyes. He smiled down at me.

"Sorry about that, Hikaru and Kaoru are kind of in their own world." Okay this is either the most adorable boy ever or a girl in a suit...

"N-No problem. My brother's the same way." I smiled.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka nice to meet you." My eyes widened again and I pointed at him.

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to you!" He looked at me confused. "T-Tamaki said no twins, no Haruhi...OH and he said I was Haruhi cute...what does that me?" I tilted my head to the side and looked to them for an answer. Haruhi and the ginger twins were looking at me weird.

"Did she say that right?" One of the twins asked.

"No she couldn't have."

"'Oh I forgot just how cute you are! And it's not just a normal cute it's a beyond cute! A Haruhi cute! And your broken Japanese just adds to it!'" I said, translating it the best I could. "Tamaki said that to me this morning." All of them were confused. "Well you are cute." I looked down blushing a bit. Just then Soga fell out of the broom closet tied up and tape over his mouth.

"S-Soga-kun?"

"Kazukiyo!" I and another girl ran towards him. I pulled the tape off and he whimpered. The other girl untied the ropes and hugged him giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"I think I know." I said looking over my shoulder. "I'm so sorry this is my fault." I said as sadness washed over me and took his face in my hands. "Could you ever forgive me?" He turned beat red and smiled nervously.

"I-I-I-I" I stood up and turned to the twins and that Haruhi.

"I'm telling on you!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could but moments later walked back in, my head low. "Where's class 2-A?" Haruhi walked up to me.

"I'll show you." I grabbed his hand and started running.

When we got to the classroom I scanned it and ran into Tamaki's arms still holding Haruhi's hand.

"Tama! The twins hurt the class president!" I said in French.

"What?" He began in French as well.

"They tied him up and tried to kiss me and I met Haruhi and he's super cute so I get it now."

"Tried to kiss you?! Wait get what?"

"Well...If you like Haruhi...ya know that way...you didn't have to hide it from me..." His eyes widen and he started to spaz.

"L-Like Haruhi?! No, no, Haruhi's my little girl I could never think that way about her!" I tilted my head.

"Girl?" I had switched us back to Japanese. Haruhi was lost, Tamaki was melting, and I was half lost. "OH I GET IT NOW!" Tamaki covered my mouth and pulled me, Haruhi and a tall dark haired guy with glasses out of the room screaming:

"Host Club business!"

~~Running n stuff~~

He ran us all into a large open room with sofas every here and there. I scanned the room as everyone panted behind me. When I turned I saw that he had somehow grabbed the twins from before and two other boys...a big dark haired guy with a black expression and what looked like an elementary school boy in the high school uniform. I stared at him for a little too long and he turns and looked at me with a gasp.

"Woooow~" He ran into my arms spinning me around. "Your super pretty, I haven't seen you around before so you must be new." I smiled and placed him on the floor kneeling down in front of him. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call my Honey." I pat his head and laughed a bit.

"You're really too kind. Nice to meet you my name is Ayako Suou." Everyone around me gasped except the tallest guy and the glassed guy from Tamaki's class. "What?"

"You married her!?" Yelled the twins.

"This is the first I'm hearing of any fiancé...Tamaki...mind explaining yourself?" The guy with glasses said pushing up his glasses and smiling at Tamaki in a way that made my skin craw...not in a bad way...in an intense way. I covered my mouth to hide my giggles and swallowed them turning to Tamaki.

"Wellyousee,Iwasgoingtotellyou,IreallywasIjustthought,youknow, 'twantyoucoruptingherand...and..." I couldn't hold it anymore and I let the laughter poor out of my throat and grabbed my sides.

"You guys, you think, I was, dear lord, your face." I said between little fits of laughter pointing at Tamaki. After a few good minutes of laughing I leaned forward taking a deep breath and standing back up. "That's hilarious."

"How is this funny!?" Tamaki yelled, his arms shooting straight up.

"Because they think I'm your wife. I'm probably the farthest thing from your wife." I stuck my tongue out and laughed a bit more.

"Oh...Oh yeah." He said starting to laugh himself. "That is pretty funny." We both laughed until we heard one of the boys speak up.

"So...what are you then?" Asked Haruhi. Tamaki jumped in front of me laughing and started to back both of us out of the room.

"Yeah so this was fun, we've got to do this more often guys but we should probably get back to class." He laughed out nervously. I pouted poked into his sides, causing him to spaz out and fall. I jumped over him and ran right up in front of Haruhi and with a small giggle, tilting my head to the side.

"That's a very good question Haruhi. I'm Tamaki's younger sister, Eliza Ayako Antoinette de Grantaine Suou. It's very nice to meet you all." I opened my eyes and all the boys had looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Even the super tall blank faced guy flashed a bit of confusion. I looked to the boy with glasses who was in Tamaki's class to see his confusion had turned into a smile...like he was plotting something.

"Wait...Tono you has a sister?" One of the twins said to Tamaki. I turned and saw him melting on the floor.

"Grand Frere (big brother)...you don't talk about me?" I asked pulling out the puppy dog face I knew would mess with him. He jumped up in one spazzy motion and walked towards me slowly, his hair in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and finally looked at me with all seriousness he could muster...was I in trouble?

"I...I'm not going to lie. I don't. Only because it hurt...not knowing if I could ever see you again...to not be allowed to." He moved his hands from my arms to my cheeks and flashed a sad smile. "But now that I have you back I'm never letting you go again." I smiled getting teary eyed and threw myself into his arms.

"Tamaki! I love you!" I cuddled into his chest feeling the sparkles take over again. He patted my head and smiled.

I heard one of the boys clear their throat and looked over to the twins and Honey looking as if they were going to cry, Haruhi looking fed up and the two tallest with blank expressions.

"Oh, now I can tell they're related..." Haruhi said looking to her right.

"That was so beautiful." One of the twins saying sniffling a bit.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." The other said holding a tissue up to his nose. Honey nodded clung to a pink stuffed bunny...where'd that bunny even come from... I turned my head back to Tamaki and smiled.

"Well Tamaki...I hope you know you're stuck with me." I stuck out my tongue laughing a bit. He placed his lips on the top of my head and mumbled against it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and turned around quickly. Tamaki losing his balance and falling forward on to the floor. I walked forward up to Haruhi and flashed him...her...it...another smile.

"We...didn't exactly get off on the right foot. I'd like to get along with you three..." I said look to the twins on Haruhi's right. "You know...since we're in the same class." I smiled and the twins slid to either side of him.

"Of course, we wouldn't want it any other way." The one of the right said.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." Added the one on the left flashing a smile. Haruhi pouted and pointed to the one on her left.

"This one's Hikaru," Then to the one on her right. "This one's Kaoru." The both smiled and leaned towards me.

"Try to remember." I blinked a few times.

"...Kay." Tamaki then appeared out of nowhere and pulled me back.

"Keep your distance from those shady twins." He said into my ear.

"Hey who you calling shady?!" The one...I think it was Kaoru said getting right up in Tamaki's face.

"If anyone here is shady it you Mr. I-left-my-sister-in-France." They both stuck out there tongues and I laughed. Tamaki pulled me over the the tallest of all the guys and Honey.

"You've already met Honey sempai so this is Takashi Morinozuka sempai."

"Whoa Sempai?!" I stared at Honey for a few second before I saw he was a bit upset by my comment. "I-I'm sorry Sempai...it's just...when someone is as adorable as you, you don't quite expect them to be your Sempai..." He looked up at me still a bit sad they it broke into a smile.

"You really think I'm adorable?"

"Absolutely, I'm glad that you're my sempai. If you were my age I would have been sad that you were not in my class." I laughed a bit and his smile widened.

"If anyone is cute here it's Aya-chan," He jumped on to Mori's shoulders with a giggle. "Right Takashi?" I looked up at him.

"...Yeah." He said blankly, I smiled.

"I was starting to think you were unable to talk Mori Sempai." I giggled a bit and he pat my head with the smallest smile. My eyes widened and I looked down to hide my now red face. Just as I was about to say something Tamaki pulled me over to the boy from his class. My face was still red from before so I kept my chin down.

"And last but not least this is my best friend Kyoya Ootori." He smiled and turned to see the twins poking at Haruhi and gasped.

"You two doppelgangers stay away from my daughter!" He ran towards them leaving me with Kyoya Sempai.

"I-It's nice to meet you sempai." I kept my face down hoping my blush would fade soon. He noticed and laughed a bit tilting my chin up to look at him.

"There is no need to hide from me Madam." He said with a cool smile. Any blush the Mori sempai had given me had been completely taken over by the blush I was getting from Kyoya Sempai. He slowly took his hand off my face and smiled. "Shall we join the others?" He said holding out his arm for me.

"Yeah..." I said looking back down as I took his arm. He walked with me to the other side of the room and I sat down next to Haruhi on one of the sofas. Kyoya sat across from us with Mori and Honey as Tamaki and the twins bickered. I looked at Haruhi, what was up with the whole daughter thing? Was it some weird joke that I'm just not in on? I guess I was staring at Haruhi a little too long because he looked over at me confused.

"What?"

"Why does Tamaki call you his little girl?" I asked bluntly. Tamaki and the twins didn't seem to hear us so they kept bickering.

"Well...uh...because he's an idiot." He said with a sigh.

"Oh I know that but why not call you his son...you are a boy...right?" I said leaning forward a bit.

"Alright you caught me. I'm a girl." This time Tamaki and the twins heard and acted as if they had heard her said she was Jesus reincarnated. Tamaki ran over and placed his hands on Haruhi's shoulders pulling her away from me a little.

"What are you talking about Haruhi, you and you manly jokes; you should really stop flirting with my sister." He said nervously. Haruhi's look read fed up. The twins then came out of nowhere and pulled me back a bit.

"Hey Ayako we've got something to show you, but it's waaaaay on the other side of the room." Said...I think Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi you're look especially macho today, you been working out?" Said Kaoru.

"Come on guys she's clearly not an idiot." Haruhi said, sounding a bit ticked off.

"Besides, isn't this what you wanted Tamaki?" I heard Kyoya say from across the table with a small smile. "A female friend for Haruhi." I look of realization took over everyone besides me, Haruhi and Kyoya...only a little for Mori. Tamaki's face twisted into an evil smile as well as the twins.

"That's right, I'm glad I thought of it!"

"T-Tamaki?" I looked up at him confused.

"From now on Haruhi and Aya will be the best of friends!"

"Say what?" Haruhi and I said at almost the same time.

"Think about it. You can go get your nails done, go shopping together, have slumber parties, talk about boys." Tamaki's face turned into one of total bliss.

~~Tamaki's Perverted Mind Theatre~~

Haruhi and Aya are sitting on the floor of a small pink bedroom as Haruhi brushes Aya's hair. Haruhi is wearing a pink nightgown with a bow around the waist, Aya's in a matching light blue one with her eyes closed.

"98...99...100. There." Haruhi says as she finishes brushing, her voice slightly higher than normal. Aya giggles and turned towards her.

"I'd do you but there's not much there."

"Well maybe I should grow my hair out just for you Aya." The two girls touched pointer fingers, then lock them together, formed a heart then interlock their fingers. After laughing for a moment Haruhi crawls forward towards Aya.

"Aya can I tell you something?"

"Yes of course Haruhi." Aya says placing her hand on Haruhi's cheek. Aya's voice can faintly be heard saying 'Tamaki'.

"I...I think *Tamaki* I have a crush...*Tamaki*" Haruhi says looking down.

"Ohhhhh, who *Tamaki* is it?" Aya asks clapping her hands.

"W-Well...it's...*TAMAKI!*

~~End~~

Tamaki's eyes finally snapped open after minutes of me calling his name. I'm frowning, my face inches from his.

"Daydreaming again are we?" I asked standing straight up and crossing my arms, cocking my hips to the side.

"It was...just a daydream..." He stood up and straightens his tie, a blush forming on his face. "Y-Yes I knew I was daydreaming." I sighed and smiled up at him. "We should get back to class..."

"Agreed" Both the twins said.

"We can always talk after school. Don't forget we're opened today." Kyoya said shutting a black book.

"Opened?" I asked with a smile.

"Ah yes you still don't know what club we're all in. Daddy care you tell her or shall I?" Kyoya said with a smirk...wait a second Daddy? Tamaki sighed let his head swing down.

"Can Mommy really do it for me?" MOMMY? SO CONFUSED.

"No." He said blankly as Tamaki seemed to be hit by something.

"Alright...we...are the Ouran High school Host Club." Everyone struck a pose...well except Haruhi. I looked at all of them confused...

". . . Why do you call Kyoya Mommy?" Tamaki fell over as if the ceiling had caved in on him.

"Is that really the only thing you got from that?" Tamaki said smiling in a kind of annoyed way.

"Yep." I said with a big smile. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on let's get you back to class." He said as we started to walk.

"Oh don't I get to know?" I said pouting. He laughed and in a cheerful voice said

"Maybe next time."

~~Next Time on "He Ate my Heart"~~

"Oh I get it now." I say with a look of realization. "So you guys are a bunch of man whores." I say to no one in particular. Tamaki overheard and looked as if he were struck by lightning. He quickly bounced back up and ran towards me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not whores, providers...our job is to make every girl in this school happy!" He said striking a pose.

"More like get there hopes up for nothing." I said with a fed up look. He fell forward hitting the floor almost as if he were made of stone and girls crowd around him.

"Operation: 'We're Defiantly Not Man Whores!' is underway!"


	3. Op: Were Defiantly Not Many Whores

**Ch.2: Operation "We're Defiantly Not Many Whores!"**

I walked in silence down the somewhat familiar school path; following Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi to there "Host Club"...I still have no club what that is. As we approached the end of yet another way too long hallway I broke the awkward silence that seemed to loom over us.  
"I feel like we've been walking in circles, everything here is pink and looks the same." I was slouched at this point, completely fed up with walking in general.  
"I know what you mean." Haruhi halfway smiled looking back at me. Haruhi and I had somehow bonded way more than the 7 hour time period in which we'd known each other should have allowed. I had been seated in front of her in homeroom and was promptly turned around for most of that period. We had almost exactly the same schedule we even had French together, along with the twins, but it was a breeze for me, they should have put me in a Japanese class I can barely speak the damn language. The twins however were always there and we had a few laughs ourselves but we hadn't really gotten that weird close that Haruhi and I were running with. Maybe it's a girl thing. We reached the end of the hall and the three others before me stopped, so I did as well. I looked up at the sign above the door...I can't read it, great.  
"Hey Haruhi," I poked her arm as we stood in silence in front of the doors. She turned back to me. "What does that say?" I looked up at the sigh again. She and the twins look up as well, just as she was about to answer I felt something grab me on either side.  
"That's so cute, she can't read it." ...I think...Hikaru said as he poked my cheek.  
"Foreigners are adorable." Kaoru said poking my other cheek.  
"It's not cuuute. How would you like it if you were whisked away to some place you'd never been and barley knew how to communicate." I said...well tried to say, I fairly certain I wasn't saying that right. Haruhi pulled me from their grip and reached for the doorknob.  
"It says Music Room 3; this is where the Host Club meets." She opened the door and the large room from before was packed with girls. Most were just sitting around waiting for something. Honey, Mori and Kyoya Sempai's were sitting with groups of girls.  
"So...many...why?" I was confused...totally and completely confused.  
"Oh you'll see. Just remember it was Tamaki who started all of this." Haruhi said locking arms with me and pulling me inside. The twins veered off the right and sat at a small round table with two girls.  
"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting." Hikaru started smiling. "Kaoru forgot something in the class room and we had to walk all the way back." That's not true; I was the one who forgot stuff.  
"Hikaru." Kaoru said kind of irritated, he looked awfully flustered.  
"Cute little forgetful Kaoru, what am I going to do with you?" He reached over grabbing Kaoru's chin and getting way to close to his face. "I may have to punish you tonight for keeping the ladies waiting."  
"But Hikaru you punished me last night, and my back still hurts." He looked like he was about to cry. The girl sitting with them started to squeal. I flushed looking away fast, shutting my eyes as tight as they would close.  
"W-What the heck?!" Haruhi looked at me confused then looked at the twins who were still much too close to each other.  
"That's kind of there thing, don't worry it's not what it looks like." I opened my eye shyly and looked up at Haruhi nodding a little. Her eyes widened and she looked away a little. I looked up at Honey and Mori Sempai sitting with a group of 5 girls.  
"We got a new kind of cake today, its caramel and I'm super excited to try it!" He said cheerfully, which made me smile a little. "If I'm not careful I might eat it all!" He giggled out, which made me giggle without thinking. Haruhi looked back down at me.  
"Honey's pretty cute huh?" We both looked back at him.  
"Takashi is it okay if I have some, I know I've already had four pieces today but I didn't get to try the new one."

"Four pieces..." I mumbled confused.  
"He REALLY likes cake." Haruhi whispered back.  
"I suppose." Mori said with the ghost of a smile. Honey giggled and ran to a set of door, which must be the pantry. The girls inched closer to Mori.  
"You're so loving to him Mori-kun, you'd make a great dad." the one sitting next to him said.  
"I'd bet he'd make a good boyfriend too." The one that was sitting next to Honey giggled. The other laughed as well as Honey walked back over with three big pieces of cake.  
"I wasn't sure if anyone else wanted any so I brought some just in case." He beamed setting the pieces on the table.  
"Oh I'd love some, how very considerate of you Honey." One that was sitting in a chair said taking some. None of the other girls reached for the other piece.  
"Takashi do you want some?" Honey asked holding the cake up to him.  
"No thanks." He said, his eye wandered and landed on me, with a slight smile he looked back at Honey. "Mitsukuni." He said looking over to me a few seconds later. Honey turned and smiled skipping over to us with the cake.  
"Haru-chan, Aya-chan, I didn't see you come in." He giggled out which made me smile. "Aya-chan would you like some cake? It's caramel." He held in up to me and I smiled.  
"I'd love some, thank you." I giggled, Honey smiled as he handed in to me, a little bit of a blush of his pale cheeks. He skipped back to the group of girl sitting in Mori's lap. I smiled and took a small bit of cake. "That's good." I smiled looking back up at Haruhi. She smiled as well.  
"Haruhi!" An irritated girl's voice rang causing us to turn. "Haruhi are you just going to keep us waiting all day?" The same voice asked. Three girls sat alone at a table.  
"Oh, right. Sorry ladies I was just showing Ayako around the club." She let go of my arm and walked over to them. She sat down with a smile. "That was rather rude of me, please, I'm all yours now." The three girls giggled and blushed starting to talk about who knows what.  
"Oh, she's good at this." I mumbled, taking another bit of cake. I decided I'd sit at a small tabled close to where Kyoya Sempai was working. Two girls walked up to him and sat down.  
"Working hard I see." One said dreamily.  
"Kyoya you never cease to amaze me with how cool you can be." The other said leaning on her hand as the watched him work. He glanced over at me with a smile then back to his work.  
"Just working out the Clubs budget for then next month, nothing too impressive." That's a lie, that's super impressive...Kyoya's so cool. I took another bite of cake and watched him.  
"I can't take how cool you are sometimes Kyoya." The first girl said, still in a dreamy state. He seemed to notice me slipping into the same dreamy state watching him from a far, because he winked at me. I flushed and looked back to me cake, Kyoya's not that cool, you know what is cool? Cake. I took another bite trying to distract myself. The doors were thrown open and a panicking Tamaki ran in the room and straight to Kyoya.  
"I can't find her, I've been looking everywhere for her! She must have been kidnapped! They're harvesting her cute for evil!" Tamaki shook his fist at the ceiling...what the flop was he doing?  
"Tamaki calm down and tell me what you're going on about." Kyoya said calmly looking up from his work.  
"Aya! Aya wasn't where I told her to meet me! She must have been snatched!" He sank to the floor. "Mama help me..." He said sadly. A few girl crowded around him worried.  
"Who's Aya?" One asked. He jumped up.  
"Who's Aya? Who's Aya! Why she's only the cutest little first year ever! And now her cute is being used for evil!" He sobbed.  
"Is that some new TV show." They started mumbling to each other confused. I giggled and decided to stay seated.  
"Tamaki if you'd actually used your eyes for once you'd see Aya is sitting right over there." Kyoya pointed with his pen. He looked up, wide eyes and frantic. His eyes finally landed on me and he stood up, walking over to me slowly, his hair in his eyes. Oh no...I'm in trouble... He stood right in front of me, still not looking up. I looked down sadly.

"I'm...I'm sorry Tamaki...Hikaru said you'd already be here..." He didn't say anything. "I thought you knew..." Still nothing. "I'm sorry..." Still nothing. I bit my lower lip looking down. I felt him arms drape around me.  
"Please don't scare me like that Aya...I really thought I lost you..." I started to tear up and threw my arms around his shoulders.  
"It was careless of me, I really am sorry. I should have made sure you knew I was coming here." I sobbed, trying to control my voice.  
"It's okay...as long are you're alright, its okay Aya." He pulled back, whipping away a few tears and kissing my forehead. "I love you Aya."  
"I love you too Tamaki~" I giggled. The girl behind him were speechless, everyone in the room seemed to be staring at us. Tamaki stood up straight, his hand on my shoulders; he looked just about as confused as was.  
"What?" He asked. I looked over the Kyoya who looked as if he were about to start laughing. "Oh right...um...ladies this is my little sister, Ayako Suou." Gasps filled the room, as well as sighs of relief and girls started to flood around us.  
"Oh Tamaki she's so cute, I never knew you had a sister."  
"She's almost as perfect as you."  
"I guess beauty just runs in the family." Comments like this filled the air as the girls either swooned over Tamaki or poked at me, playing with my hair or asking me weird questions about him. How am I supposed to know what he wears when he works out? I just smiled and tried to make them happy and answer what I could. The girls soon stopped pestering me and all just swooned over Tamaki, he was calling them things like Princess and my dear but he treated every one of them like they were the love of his life.

"Oh I get it now." I say with a look of realization. "So you guys are a bunch of man whores." I say to no one in particular. Tamaki overheard and looked as if he were struck by lightning. He quickly bounced back up and ran towards me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not whores, providers...our job is to make every girl in this school happy!" He said striking a pose.

"More like get there hopes up for nothing." I said with a fed up look. He fell forward hitting the floor almost as if he were made of stone and girls crowd around him. I sighed and looked around again; Kyoya seemed to be the only one not taken over by girls so I sat across from him with the rest of my cake. I poked at it a few times before I spoke. "Sempai this is a weird club..."  
"Tell me about it. You're talking to the vice president of this weird little club." He flashed me a smile before going back to writing.  
"So you just kinda sit around...give girls cake and tea and let them fall all over you?" I asked, leaning in a bit. He looked up again closing his book and giving me his full attention.  
"That's pretty much it. Each of us has something that seems to attract just about every girl in the school. There's the Strong Silent type," He said pointing to Mori. "The boy Lolita type," Honey. "The little devil type" The twins. "The Prince type," My brother. "The Natural type." Haruhi. "And then there's me, the Cool type." He gestured to himself and smiled.  
"B-But doesn't that seem a little cruel?" I looked down, blushing a bit. "What if a girl really came to like a Host, not just in a he's so cute kind of way, like a they talk everyday they're actually a nice person kind of way." I played with the white part of my sleeve, not wanting to look up at him for some reason.  
"Well then that's too bad." My eye widened and I looked up. "I hope that if any of our Club members find love they aren't afraid to peruse it just because they are a Host." He looked off the side of the room, where most of the Hosts were standing. "Just because we like to make girls happy doesn't mean we aren't opened to trying to find the one." He smiled distantly which made me almost beat red. I leaned all the way over the table and smacked his arm. He looked back at me confused, rubbing the spot. "And what was that for?"  
"Saying things like that." I said giggling. "Now I see why everyone thinks you're so cool." He simple laughed a little and propped his head on his hand.  
"I suppose." I took another small bite of the cake Honey had given me. "Do you like it? I picked it out yesterday afternoon." I nodded quickly.  
"It's super great." I giggled and got a small piece on my fork holding it up to him. "Want some?" He gave me a confused look before shrugging and eating the piece off of my fork. W-Wait...that's like an indirect kiss or something. He smiled at me.  
"I forgot to try it the day before; I just kind of assumed it was good." I giggled.  
"Sempai you're so weird." He simple raised an eyebrow and smiled.

~~Tamaki's POV~~

As I was trying to talk to my Princesses I heard Aya's soft giggle ring through the air and I looked over my shoulder to see her sitting across from Kyoya. Oh I'm glad they seem to be getting along. I excused myself from the girls for a moment; just too kind of watch them. Soon the others were standing behind me, watching as well. He glanced our way so we all ducked. When I looked back up he was rubbing his arm and beat red Aya was sitting back down...beat red Aya? BEAT RED AYA?! I kept watching with the others. As she ate some of the cake Kyoya picked out the other day. Then I saw he hold the fork up and feed Kyoya...WHAT?! I turned to see the twins snickering.  
"Aya and Kyoya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage." The chanted, I was about to snap as a thought came to mind. 

~~Tamaki's Perverted Mind Theatre~~ 

3...2...1...  
"And by the power invested in my in the Nation of Japan, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Ootori. You may kiss the bride." An older man said, the view was placed on a young couple, a tall and smart looking dark haired man with glasses and a shorter and cutesy young blond woman, you could tell by the way the bride bounced up and down as the man's long drawn out word came out that she was as happy as one could be. As soon as the older man finished the groom lifted the vial from over his brides head and she threw herself up into her new husbands arms kissing him as the crowd of people behind them began to clap. One man stood out in the sea of faces, a tall blood that was cheering above all the others. A small hand crept up and tugged at the cheerful man's arm, another young woman, with short dark hair smiled up at him, she appeared with child. The blond smiles back and placed a kiss on the woman's forehead and she laughs.  
The scene changes to a large ballroom, music is playing in the background and people are dancing. The blond bride from before is standing with the blond from the crowd.  
"So then I said 'That's what you get when you play without peoples toys.'" The blond smiled as the bride started laughing.  
"Grand frère, you really are too much sometimes." She giggled.  
"I try, hey where's that groom of yours, aren't you suppose the make this big first dance appearance with him soon." She pulls his wrist over to her and looks at his watch.  
"Oh you're right, I wonder if I could find him in time." She looks around worriedly.  
"Well..." He holds his hand out to her. "How about a dance with grand frère while you wait." The girl smiles and takes his hand as the start to sway to the music.  
"So how's married life treating you, I can tell you two have your fun." She smiles.  
"It gets better every day...I can't believe I'll be a dad in two months." He looks up and smiles. "It seems like only yesterday I met her..."  
"Yeah I can remember when we met so clearly...it's a good thing you married my best friend, I don't have to worry about hating my in laws." She laughs a bit, placing her head on his chest.  
"Look who's talking, you two started dating before us, and we had already been best friends for a few years."  
"Tamaki..." She almost whispers, he looks don't at her.  
"What is it Aya?"  
"I love you." She giggles.  
"I love you too." He smiles and kisses her forehead as the lights dim.  
"All right ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the new couple's first dance! So Aya-chan and Kyo-chan make your way to the spotlight!" A small and adorable voice rang out. A blonde with a microphone giggled and jumped off the stage, skipping over to a taller dark haired man. The bride let go of the blond man, waving a bit as she walked over to her groom who stood waiting for her. The blond man smiles. *Tamaki* He turns to his left the see the shorter brunette from before. *Tamaki*  
"Care to dance Mister?" She asked.  
"I don't know, *Tamaki* strangers aren't my forte." He laughed, taking her hand and pulling her closer.  
*TAMAKI!*

~~Back to the real world y'all~~

My eyes snapped open and Haruhi was only a few inches away from me. I looked around confused.  
"Daydreaming again I see." She says crossing her arms.  
"Day...dreaming..." I...wait...we were...our baby...and. I turned and looked at Kyoya and Aya still sitting with each other. "We…we're not whores…"  
"What?" Haruhi cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Okay Hosts! Gather round!" I pointed the ceiling, a twinkle in my eyes. I looked to see Kyoya walking to us.  
"You rang Daddy?" He said, an eyebrow raised.  
"Kyoya I have a plan."  
"Oh? Now I'm scared." He crossed his arms with a smile.  
"Don't be like that, it's a good plan!"  
"I'm listening."  
"Alright, you all heard. Aya thinks we're a bunch of man whores." I frowned.  
"Well I don't fall into that category so I'm just going to leave." Haruhi said, starting to walk away. I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.  
"Oh no you don't. We need you for this." She pouted and turned back around. I pulled my chalkboard over and started writing. "Okay, Operation 'We're Defiantly Not Many Whores!' is underway!"

~~Next Time on "He Ate my Heart"~~

"I gotta pee!" I yelled to no one in particular as I ran out of the room. The bathroom was right down the hall right...right? Luckily I seemed to remember that…why couldn't I remember the rest of the school like I remembered the bathroom. As I got done with that I walked back into the host room. Now Empty...did I have the right room? I looked up and tried to read the sign. "Oh no...I'm...LOST?!  
"The Ouran Maze" awaits you!


	4. The Ouran Maze

**((It seems like forever since I updated this and I'm sure you guys agree. I'm trying to update as fast as I can in some sort of pattern since I've got like 5 stories I'm in the middle of so I'll hopefully get another chapter after this done by next week. Keep your fingers crossed for me. #wrote-this-in-a-day. :I))**

**Ch.3: The Ouran Maze**

I was left alone by all the hosts, giving me time to finish me cake. I ate the rest of it with a dreamy sigh and looked back up to see the hosts were all gathered around a chalk board in the corner of the room I strolled over there, blocking out most of what Tamaki was going on about.

"Oh no you don't." I heard the Hitachiin's voices ring out as I was picked up off the ground. "Host Club only."

"Awwww but I'm not gonna tell anyone. Pretty please." The put me down on the other side of the room and I gave them my best puppy eyes. They both looked at each other, trying to hold something back. I turned up the puppy power to see if that got me anywhere and they both had to look away from the overpowering puppyness. Kaoru?...bit his lip and looked around frantically. I was then picked up again by one of them and was placed on a sofa surrounded by girls.

"Ladies would you mind keeping Ayako company for a few minutes? We're just wrapping up a Host Club meeting and we don't want her to be lonely." The girl d'awwed at how sweet and kinda Kaoru was for looking out for me and the twins made their way back to the meeting corner. The girls seemed nice enough so I decided to stay with them for the time being. They poured me and cup of tea and we chatted about this and that, girl things ya know?

"So why do ya'll come to the host club?"

"Oh I come to see the twins, I just love how close they are, it makes my heart melt." One girl swooned as the girl next to her nodded.

"I mean who wouldn't want to be in the middle of that." The nodding girl said. I shivered as I remember their little "brotherly love" act.

"I come to see Honey and Mori sempai, Honey's so cute and sweet and Mori…Mori Sempai's just so kind." She rubbed her tea cup blushing.

"I love Tamaki, he's so gentlemanly and loving, but I'm sure you'd know all about that he seems to love you most of all." The fourth girl smiled next to me. She was right Tamaki sure was a gentleman and a very loving person but she forgot loud, clumsy and a bit of an idiot. I laughed to myself flashing them a smile.  
"Yes I know what you mean; I love my grand frère very much as well." The girl's aww'd around me.

"Ayako have you ever thought of becoming a host? I'm sure boys would line up down the block just to spend a moment with you." The girl next to me said.

"Oh no I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want any boys to get the wrong idea about me, plus Tamaki would end up killing half of them." I giggled. The other girls laughed as well. It seemed the meeting had come to an end, the host all made their ways back to their tables with a whole new set of girls waiting for them. "I gotta pee!" I yelled to no one in particular as I ran out of the room. The bathroom was right down the hall right...right? Luckily I seemed to remember that…why couldn't I remember the rest of the school like I remembered the bathroom. As I got done with that I walked back into the host room. Now Empty...did I have the right room? I looked up and tried to read the sign. "Oh no...I'm...LOST?!" I looked around frantically trying my best to read the sign. I walked in thinking maybe they were hiding or something. I found my book bag next to a longer table where Kyoya and I sat so I must have to right room, but how could they have emptied out so quickly? I looked around again. "Grand frère? Are you in here?" I spoke in French hoping that if he could hear me he'd know how I felt. "Grand frère…this is not funny… grand frère?" I felt it coming on again. I could handle it. I knew this would happen sooner or later but not so soon. I was alone. Totally and completely alone…and I did not like that…I didn't like it one bit. It's not very hard to tell that I have abandonment issues, especially if you knew anything about my past. So when there's no other human around I start to melt down. "Grand frère you know how I get…" I felt as if my throat was closing, a few tears streamed down my face. "I…I can't…I can't…" I feel to my knees trying to breath. "I…c-can't…" My arms gave out and I feel on the floor. "Rene…please don't leave me again….please…" Wait a moment…wait a moment. There….there has to be someone else in this school! Someone! Anyone! Even if I don't know them, even if it's a teacher or a janitor, someone's bond to be in this big place. The thought was enough to calm me down. I pushed myself up shakily coughing a bit as an appropriate amount of air filled my lungs and looked around again. I will find someone…then maybe they will help me. I put my bag on and walked out of the room. "Hello?" I walked down the hallways looking for any sign of life. "Anyone?"

~~Tamaki's POV~~

As soon as Aya left the room the twins decided they need to prank her as some sort of welcome. So they cleared out all the girls and told us to hide in the closet. A few minutes later Aya came back in the room confused.  
"Oh no...I'm...LOST?!" The twins giggled to themselves trying to keep quiet. She walked over to her book bag and looked around again. "Grand frère? Are you in here?"

"Alright very funny let me out now." I reached for the door knob but Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my arms.

"Just few more minutes." Kaoru whispered.

"Come on, it'll be funny." Hikaru added.  
"Grand frère…this is not funny… grand frère?" Aya called a bit frantically.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, let go of me she's not good in these ty-" Hikaru slapped a hand over my mouth.  
"Grand frère you know how I get…" It sounded as if she was about to cry, I tried my best to brake free but both of them pinning me down was too much.

"I…I can't…I can't…" She fell to her knees. All of us stopped moving, we all just stared. I knew this would happen. I knew and I let the twins do it anyway.

"I…c-can't…" Her arms gave out and she feel to the floor. I couldn't move, I don't know why but no matter how much I told myself to run to her and scope her up in my arms my body wouldn't move.

"Tamaki…please…don't leave me again…please…" My heart snapped, I couldn't breathe. She coughed a bit and stood up to the best of her abilities walking out of the room with her bag.

"Hello? Anyone?" As she left the room I bit Hikaru's hand causing him to pull away.  
"Ow! Tono that hurt!" Kaoru took his hand making sure it was okay.

"Well that hurt me!" I screamed running out of the room. "Aya! Aya, where are you? It's okay grand frère is here!" She couldn't have gotten that far right? By god I'm not going to lose her when she's so close.

~~Kyoya's POV~~

I watched in shock as Ayako picked herself up and left the room, still in tears. Tamaki had stopped his fidgeting at this point, I'm sure he became frozen in rage. I felt something in the back of my throat drop to my stomach during to whole ordeal. If I didn't think Tamaki was going to burst out and swop her up in his arms at any moment I would have, which is an odd feeling to say the least about someone you met only this morning. After she left the room Tamaki bit Hikaru on the hand, which although was rather childish was called for at this point.

"Ow! Tono that hurt!" Hikaru hissed pulling his hands away. Kaoru took his hand making sure it was okay.

"Well that hurt me!" Tamaki screamed before running out of the room. "Aya! Aya, where are you? It's okay grand frère is here!" We all filed out of the closet, no doubt feeling awful about not doing anything.

"I…" Hikaru started, Kaoru still holding his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt them…" Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's cheek with a smile.

"We know."

"Alright everyone we're going to have to set this right. We'll spit up and look for Ayako alright?" Everyone nodded, Hikaru and Kaoru went with each other, Honey and Mori also split up with each other while Haruhi and I thought it best to go alone. I decided I'd take the administration building, Hikaru and Kaoru went to the sports wing, Haruhi and 2nd year hallways, and Mori and Honey Sempai to the 3rd years. Tamaki would most likely go to the 1st year wing thinking Ayako would remember her way back there. So he'll find her and everything will be peachy.

~~Ayako's POV~~

I had no idea where I was going. Everything looked the same to me and no one was around to ask…no one was…I shook the feelings out of my head as I kept looking for people. I was now surrounded by blue hallways instead of pink…and I don't remember when the color changed… I found a door with a name plate or some sort on it…I could only read one of the characters…"Suou" I knocked on the door, waiting to see if anyone was in.  
"Come in." I heard a very familiar man's voice call out. I turned the knob slowly, my heart racing. I don't care who this person is I'm going to have to hug them. I looked in shyly and saw a man sitting behind a desk, his brown hair slicked back, his brown eyes not looking up from his papers.

"Papa?" My heart was racing, it had to be him, it just had too. That or he had a secret twin brother…which wouldn't be surprising. The man looked up at me and squinted a bit, he had dark circles under his eyes…he must be working hard. He readjusted his glassed and his eyes widened.

"Eliza?" He stood up, his face not changing and walked around the desk and up to me. He reached out, as if afraid to touch me, like if he touched me I'd fade away.

"Papa…" I felt the tears well up in my eyes yet again but this time out of pure joy. "It's me papa." He smiled warmly and took me in his arms.

"Eliza…it's so good to see you." He pulled back placing a hand on my cheek. "Oh you look just like your mother." I sniffed and cuddled into his hand. "What are you doing here? Do you attend school here now?" I nodded quickly.

"But what about your mother?"

"Grandmother took care of it…she…she wanted someone she could marry off…to expand the Suou Empire."

"Oh my sweet little Eliza…you don't have to do this if you don't want too."

"Oh but I must, this is the only way to get you back…to get Tamaki back…to get our family back."

"Eli-" I placed a finger over his mouth.

"Shhh papa…its Ayako now." He pulled in close to him once again.

"You don't have to be so brave…but I guess you are your mothers daughter." I giggled and wiped a few tears away.

~~Kyoya's POV~~

I wondered into the administration building hoping to find her. How would she even be able to get to this place in such a short amount of time? I heard a few voicing coming from down the hallway and an open door…was that Mr. Suou's office? I looked inside to see them laughing and talking and holding each other.

"Well it looks like I've found our lost little birdy." I leaded against the door frame. The both turned to be and Ayako's smile grew even wider if that's even possibly.

"Kyoya Sempai~" She chirped, letting go of her father and throwing herself into my arms. I was taken aback by the action and stumbled a bit, catching her none the less. "Sempai I'm happy you didn't disappear into space!" She had pulled me down so she could rest her chin on my shoulder. I moved my hands to her back, rubbing small circles to ease her.

"I wouldn't be a Host if I let a lovely girl such as yourself be lost."

"In this maze of a school." She groans, letting go enough so I could stand up straight.

"Right." I looked up at Mr. Suou, he was leaning back against his desk, arms crossed and smiling. Smiling a smile that read 'What you're doing, it's there and I see it.' I let go of her but she kept her tight grip around me.

"Where did you guys go? I came back to the club room and it was empty." She pouted a bit.

"Oh…well I'll let the twins fill you on that." I was not about to be the one to tell her what Hikaru and Kaoru cooked up in that shared brain of theirs. "If you'd like I could call Tamaki and tell him I found you, he must be worried sick by now."

"Yeah that would be great." She seemed to hug me even closer. I felt something in my stomach flutter as I looked at her cuddling me. Something was happening…and for once I couldn't see what it was.

~~Next Time on "He Ate my Heart"~~

"Oh Aya thank goodness you're alright." Tamaki picked me up off the ground swinging me around. I giggled happy to be in his arms again. "I really thought I had lost you this time…it was…probably the scariest thing I've even endured." I smiled and hugged him back, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm just happy to be back."

"A mangled childhood." How will the Host's react to the past?


End file.
